This invention relates to a carding machine, a cleaner or a similar fiber processing machine, particularly for cotton fibers, in which a rotating fiber processing roller is associated with a carrier element which covers circumferentially at least part of the roller periphery and on which there are arranged processing elements such as carding elements and/or cleaning elements, for example, a mote knife for waste separation.
In a known arrangement of the above-outlined type, the cleaning and carding elements are fixedly mounted on a common carrier which is radially adjustable with respect to the fiber processing roller (such as a sawtooth roller). It is a disadvantage of this prior art arrangement that by virtue of the fixed mounting of the fiber processing elements on the carrier element, changing the distance of the mote knife with respect to the roller periphery necessarily involves changing the distance of the stationary carding element and conversely. It is a further drawback of the prior art arrangement that the joint alteration of the distance from the roller periphery is possible only between narrow limits because the radius of curvature of the fiber processing roller and that of the carrier element would significantly differ from one another in case of a large distance variation, preventing an optimal cleaning and opening of the fiber material.